


There and Back Again

by midnightwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rebel!Cas, Underage Sex, badboy!Dean, minor smoking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwrites/pseuds/midnightwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a no-good, cigarette smoking hooligan, and Castiel Novak is a bible thumping goody two shoes. When their paths intersect, Dean is the one to come out on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There and Back Again

The first time Castiel Novak sees Dean Winchester, he’s on his way back from church. Castiel has his bible tucked under his left arm, his nice sports jacket unbuttoned, his finely pressed blue shirt showing through just a sliver. With every step Castiel took, he made sure to pick up his feet, not wanting to scuff his newly shined shoes or dirty his nice slacks.

When Castiel passes Dean, the boy wolf whistles at Castiel as he passes by. Castiel stops in his tracks and turns to glare at the boy. The boy that whistled is sitting on top of a fence, smoking a cigarette, even though he doesn’t look old enough to purchase them legally. He wears his hair slightly spiked in the front, and his ripped jeans and leather jacket spell trouble, clear as day. Castiel knew that he should just walk away, turn around and not pay any attention to the boy who obviously had no regard for respect or personal boundaries or things of the sort. Castiel knew he should leave, but he didn’t want to. Instead, Castiel sauntered up to the boy, placing his free hand on his hip.

“Did you just whistle at me?” Castiel asked. The boy, whose eyes hadn’t stopped roaming over Castiel’s body, hopped down from his perch on the fence and stood too close to Castiel for comfort. He stood almost a whole head taller than Castiel, and he stunk of cigarette smoke and Tennessee whiskey. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and held it at his side as he blew smoke out of his nose, causing Castiel to cough slightly.

“Maybe I did,” he responded shortly. He let his eyes rake over Castiel one last time, licking his lips before he made eye contact with Castiel again. “What’s it to you?” The boy took another drag of his cigarette, smiling slyly at Castiel.

“I would have thought that your mother would have taught you better than to impolitely whistle at those whom you don’t know,” Castiel said with venom. 

“Mom’s dead,” the boy said without a hint of sorrow. Instead, much to Castiels surprise, the boy sucked a bit harder on his smoke. “Though, I’m sure I would have been a perfect little angel if she would have raised me,” Dean said sarcastically.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t-“ Castiel started.

“Don’t worry about it, kid,” Dean said with a smile. “I just wanted to see that fine piece of ass up close, anyway,” he slurred. Castiel’s lip turned up in disgust.

“You repel me, sir,” Castiel said, turning to leave. The boy grabbed his arm, spinning him around so quickly that Castiel dropped his bible. Dean picked it up.

“Oh, you’re a bible thumper, is that it?” Dean said skeptically. Castiel snatched the book out of the taller boys hand. 

“I’m not a bible thumper just because I go to church and have faith,” Castiel said defensively. Dean scoffed.

“Oh, yeah right! I’m sure you’re just the perfect little profit-angel-boy, who says his prayers before he goes to bed and never disobeys his parents,” Dean teased. Castiel could feel the blood begin to boil in his veins and he felt the sudden need to prove this kid wrong.

“I am not!” he said angrily. His fist clenched at his side, the nails of his left hand digging into the supple leather of his bible.

“Oh, I’m sure. If you’re such a rebel, commit a sin, right here and now; something that some bible thumper would never ever do,” the boy said. He knew he was laying it on a bit thick, but he wanted to see just what the little, blue-eyed boy would do. 

Castiel ground his teeth together in irritation. This boy was asking for it. Something that some bible thumper would never ever do. Castiel huffed out a frustrated breath before letting his bible drop to the ground. He stepped into the taller boys personal space and grabbed him by the lapels of his leather jacket, going on his tiptoes as he pulled down, crushing his lips to the strangers.

It was off angle and awkward and unexpected, but it was one of the better kisses either of them had shared. At first it was a crush of teeth and lip before both boys softened, letting the kiss linger. When Castiel pulled back, he smiled smugly at the taller boy.

“See, no bible thumper here,” he said calmly; like he hadn’t just kissed a total stranger based on pure irritation.

“Yeah, I can see that,” the boy said, wiping his mouth. “My name’s Dean,” he introduced.

“Castiel,” Castiel said shortly. Dean nodded approvingly.

“Well, Cas, where do you want to go from here?” Dean asked. Castiel raised his eyebrows at the cocky boy.

“What makes you think I want to go anywhere with you, Dean?” Castiel asked. Dean scoffed.

“Relax man,” Dean said. “I just wanted to go grab a burger, unless you want to go recite bible verses into your mirror.”

Castiel glared at Dean. “Where’s this burger joint?”

 

After spending a week non-stop with Dean, Castiel was finally warming up to the older boy. They began to share a lot with each other, growing close. Dean told Castiel just how his mother passed away, and Castiel told Dean about his family, and how they didn’t really care about what he did, as long as he didn’t forget his scriptures and continued being the little angel he had always been. Dean gave Castiel his first cigarette, and after that, Castiel gave his first handjob to Dean in the back of Dean’s classic ’67 Chevy Impala.

Castiel began hanging around Dean more often, leaving early in the morning to go driving with him. They laughed loudly as Dean blasted his music and revved his engine as he went through the residential areas, setting off car alarms as they went. Castiel enjoyed the thrill that Dean gave him; such a drastic difference form Castiel’s boring, church going past.

Whenever he was with Dean, Castiel felt like nothing could go wrong. He had a strong boy protecting him, and a nice solid, metal car door to keep him safe. Dean always brought him home safe and on a random, special occasions, Dean would climb Castiel’s balcony, bringing the boy chocolates. They would sit and watch movies quietly in Castiel’s room before the movie began to bore them and they started making out. It was in the midst of one of these nights that Dean asked Castiel to be his boyfriend. Castiel obliged immediately.

The next day, Dean arrived at Castiel’s door with an old, worn leather jacket. When Castiel opened the door, Dean held it out to Cas.

“It was my old one before my dad gave me his. I want you to have it,” Dean said softly. Castiel smiled and took the jacket from Dean before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, kissing Dean hard.

“Thanks babe,” Castiel murmured against Dean’s neck. “I love it.” Castiel released Dean and grabbed his hand, dragging him up the stairs to Castiel’s room, where he changed out of his nightclothes. Castiel shamelessly pulled off his sweats and shirt, sauntering up to his drawer, fully aware of Dean’s eyes on him. He tugged on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt before he slipped his arms into the lightly tanned leather. He rolled his shoulders and smiled.

“A perfect fit,” he announced. Dean smiled and walked over to Cas, gripping his hips.

“Damn, angel, you look hot,” Dean admired. Castiel smirked devilishly.

“You say that like I don’t already know,” he joked. He planted a kiss on Dean’s lips before walking out of his bedroom door, knowing that Dean was following.

 

It was four months after they got together that Castiel’s father began complaining about his behavior, saying that it was foul and unacceptable.

“I don’t know what’s so unacceptable about my behavior,” Castiel snapped. His father crossed his arms and glared at Castiel.

“Young man, you know very well what I am talking about, and we both know that the root of this problem is that Winchester boy that you’ve been hanging out with,” his father bellowed. Castiel rolled his eyes and waved a dismissive hand in his father’s direction.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about, and you don’t know Dean,” Castiel said bluntly before he turned and walked out the door. Not to his surprise, Dean was already parked in front of his house, his arms splayed over the top of the bench-style seat. Castiel jogged down to the car and slipped into the passenger seat, throwing his head back in laughter when Dean peeled out of the driveway with a screech of rubber.

“My dad says you’re a bad influence on me, Dean Winchester,” Castiel said as he lit up a cigarette. Dean scoffed and draped his arm around Castiel’s shoulders.

“I’m just teaching you how to live, angel,” Dean drawled. Castiel smiled and snuggled close to Dean’s side.

They drove to a park, where he and Dean smoked their cigarettes on the hood of the Impala, blasting AC/DC and Led Zeppelin, with the occasional Jimi Hendrix track. Castiel rested his head in Dean’s lap and hummed in appreciation as Dean ran his fingers through the dark strands of his hair. 

“Lemme stay the night with you, babe,” Castiel mumbled into Dean’s leg. Dean craned his neck to make eye contact with Castiel.

“You sure?” Dean asked. When Castiel shot him a look Dean smiled. “I mean, isn’t your old man gonna flip a bitch?” Castiel rolled his eyes

“Like I give a fuck what he thinks,” Castiel said.

Two hours later, Castiel was snuggled up against Dean’s side; his nosed nestled under the soft skin of Dean’s ear. He shivered and gasped as Dean ran the calloused pads of his fingers down Castiel’s shirtless torso, mapping out the muscles that lied there. Castiel’s fingers flexed and relaxed in the fabric of Dean’s shirt as the older boy sent chills running through Castiel’s nervous system. Castiel gasped when Dean’s fingers ran under the waistband of his boxers.

“Please, Dean,” Castiel panted. He felt Dean shift under him, until Dean was leaning over Castiel.

“Are you sure you want this, Cas?” Dean asked, letting his fingers roam lower. Castiel arched his back and pushed up into Dean’s touch.

“Yes, please. Please, Dean,” he gasped. Dean smiled and slowly slipped Castiel’s pants down his slim hips. Castiel’s breath caught as the cold night air hit his cock before Dean wrapped his hand around it. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut.

“So beautiful, angel,” Dean murmured. Castiel whined high in his throat and gripped the sheets tightly. His eyes flew open and he drew his lip in between his teeth when he felt the incredible moist heat of Dean’s mouth on his member.

It wasn’t Dean’s first time, and he wanted to make sure Castiel enjoyed himself as much as possible. He took Castiel all the way down, swallowing around the head of his cock, only encouraged further when Cas’ hands gripped the strands of his hair tightly. He ran his tongue along the underside of Castiel’s cock and hummed. Castiel’s grip tightened and he fucked his hips up once, begging Dean to continue. Dean took Castiel down again, smiling at the younger boys moans and gasps. Castiel lasted a surprising amount of time for it being his first blowjob before he was tightening his fingers in Dean’s hair as a warning. Dean just took Castiel deeper and hummed one last time before Cas was shooting down Dean’s throat.

Castiel’s back arched off the bed as he came, and he wanted to apologize to Dean for pulling his hair, but he was too incoherent at the time to be able to form words. When Dean pulled his mouth off of Castiel’s cock, Cas groaned and arched his back one last time. He smiled as Dean flopped down next to him and gathered him in his arms. Castiel scooted forward and tangled their legs.

“Shit,” Cas laughed in his post coital state. “If I knew fucking was this good, I would have done it a long time ago.” He kissed Deans neck before he nuzzled into his neck and let himself fall asleep.

“Goodnight, angel,” Dean muttered. He kissed him on the top of his head and let himself drift off as well.

 

When Dean woke up, Castiel was standing with his back to Dean, pulling on his pants and jeans. Castiel sighed as he pulled his jeans up, zipping them with a final huff of his breath before he turned around and noticed Dean watching him.

“Hey babe,” Cas said. He still had no shirt on, but was in the process of searching for it. When he found it, he pulled it over his head and smiled at Dean as he put on his leather jacket.

“Where the hell are you going, its,” Dean looked at his bedside clock and scoffed at the time, “its six thirty!” Castiel laughed at his boyfriend.

“I know, Dean. I have church,” Castiel explained. Dean’s shoulders sagged and he gave Cas a look.

“You’re still going to fucking church?” Dean scoffed.

“Yes I’m still going to church you asshat, now go back to sleep, I’ll call you later.” Castiel leaned down and gave Dean a lingering kiss before he slipped out of Dean’s window, climbing down the tree that was right by Dean’s window.

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by substiel on tumblr, and i liked the prompt a lot. It was an easy, and pretty half-assed write, sorry. It's unbeta'd so sorry for any typos/ grammar mistakes. Enjoy the read!


End file.
